The Things That Cannot Be Fought
by Paper Bear
Summary: After witnessing Hyrule's fall from glory, Malon takes it upon herself to aid the kingdom in its darkest times. What happens when her fate becomes entangled with the Hero of Time? A Link and Malon story.
1. Prologue

**The Things That Cannot Be Fought**  
_by Paper Bear_

"Epona, we can't stay here any longer. We need to leave."

A figure—enwrapped head to toe in a dark cloak—emerged from the doorway and closed the door quietly behind her. The rain outside poured heavily; the sound of the rain violently hitting the gutters was haunting. The woman, with her back resting on the door, sighed loudly. Rust-colored tresses fell from the hood of the cloak, and with her callused hand, she daintily brushed aside her bothersome bangs.

Guided by the light from the night sky peering through the cracks of the stable's ceiling, she made her way toward her mare whose mane had become engrossed in grime from lack of care. She closed her eyes, petting her horse's snout; she had promised a better life for Epona.

She had promised a better life for herself, too.

It all began seven years ago. She had came across an odd boy who unknowingly altered her life forever. He emerged from the forest wielding a sword that resembled a dagger and a worn, wooden shield hanging loosely from his back. The young boy—who was clad in green from head to toe except for his clunky, brown boots that seemed to squeak as he ran—was around the age of ten. His unruly blond hair covered his blue eyes that seemed to flicker with fierce determination and courage. And his companion was a fairy named Navi whose knowledge would aid the young boy during his adventure.

He had came into Hyrule Market, running around like a lost puppy searching for its mother. She, waiting for her father to return from his delivery, had stood near the picturesque fountain in the center of the market and had studied him as if he were a piece of art. It was then that he had came around the fountain and locked eyes with Malon.

Meeting him had changed everything for her.

He was on a mission—a mission to save Hyrule. He had traveled throughout the kingdom, searching for the three Spiritual Stones as Princess Zelda had requested. The young boy often came to the ranch to visit Malon; he would tell her of his adventures, and she would painstakingly listen to every syllable he formed. She was in awe of him. There was a part of her that wished she could join him. She had always yearned for an adventure.

He had left, promising he would come back.

But he never did. He never came back.

His disappearance had marked the beginning of her downfall. The castle had been destroyed; the Princess was missing. The bustling market had been engulfed in flames, killing many in the process and leaving the survivors without a home. Monsters were unleashed to roam freely within the kingdom, and they often attacked villages without warning. It was hard for her to sleep at night, worrying that she may wake up to nothing.

For years, her father struggled trying to keep the ranch together. The kingdom had fallen under the rule of Ganondorf—the self-proclaimed King of Evil. She had remembered him vaguely from the young boy's stories. He was the cause of his grief, and now, he was the cause of hers.

Ingo, the stable hand, had changed. Ganondorf had given more power to him in return for his allegiance. The stable hand had use his influence to remove Talon from his home. Malon had remained on the ranch, alone and scared. Forced to work under Ingo's harsh rules, Malon had changed. She had seen everything. She had witnessed the pinnacle and imminent ruin of Hyrule. Overwhelmed with the burdens of existence, she had distanced herself from people, but her inward need to give assistance lingered in silence.

She wanted to do something… Anything.

She had always dreamed of a knight in shining armor to rescue her from her prison. She had known wishing would get her nowhere; she had to act if she wanted freedom. She began honing her skills with the bow and arrow in secret while Ingo remained unaware for years. But as things progressively became worse, she knew she could no longer wait.

She had to leave.

With the clothes on her back and a small sack of food, Malon had chosen to leave Lon Lon Ranch for good. She had decided to cast aside her former life. She knew that there was only one solution.

She had chosen to stand up and fight against Ganondorf.

Malon brought it upon herself to become the liberator of Hyrule. She was determined to stop Ganondorf's reign just as the young boy had strived to do before he had disappeared. The young boy who had changed her life unwittingly… The young boy named Link.

**Author's Notes: **This story takes place during Ocarina of Time. It focuses on Malon and if she had a more essential role in the story. I wanted to write a story that concentrates on the darker side of human nature, and this is my attempt. I do not own The Legend of Zelda, and no profit is being made from this story. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. I

She crossed her eyes, focusing on the green blot that seemed to stare curiously at her from her edge of her nose. Lazily, she lifted her hand and swatted the bug from her face. She sighed, gazing skyward. Her arm, on which her head rested awkwardly on top of, tingled with numbness from lack of circulation. With a loud groan, she pulled her arm out from under her head and wiped the moist grass, sticking to her arm, off. Laughing inwardly, she gazed in awe at the morning light peering over the horizon, leaving a peach-colored glow that reflected off the pond's surface, and the budding grass, strewn with dew, basked under the warm morning sunlight. She was familiar with mornings like this.

It was often that she would fall asleep in the fields. It was dangerous, knowing that monsters lurked in the dark, but she had become accustomed to the risk. She could never get a good night's rest as she would always wake up in the middle of the night upon hearing the slightest sound of movement, which mostly was from the bushes that rustled in the night breeze, but sometimes she could hear the howls of monsters lurking in the shadows. It often sent a cold chill running down her back.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position and ran her callused fingers through her cherry-colored locks, which was full of knots from lack of maintenance. Her dress, torn and aged, wrapped around her slender form, leaving little to the imagination. Wearing a dress was not the wisest decision as her movement was restricted, but it was all she had. Her boots, still intact and able to take on more grueling tasks, remained unyielding to her pristine life.

She pulled her cloak, that she had laid out for her to sleep on, from the ground and threw it around her shoulders. It was as tattered as her dress that had endured much hardships. She felt a bit remorseful; it was her mother's old cloak. It was hard to picture how it once looked, perfectly knitted with love and care, and now, it resembled nothing less of torn rags.

Malon approached the small pond just outside Zora's Domain. She could see her reflection glistening from the surface. Black rings circled her eyes that once sparkled with life. Now she felt dead, inside and out. She had changed over the past few months since she had left home. She never regretted leaving though; she was happy to be away from the ranch. She could no longer regard the ranch as her home anymore.

She submerged her hands into the refreshing water, scooping it up with her palms. She splashed the cold water onto her face and wiped the residue off with the edge of her tattered cloak. It was hard, living like she was, but it was her decision. She never wanted to live a life full of regrets and worries. She knew she had to sacrifice many things to achieve what she was fighting for.

It was then that Malon stood slowly, looking skyward. What exactly was she fighting for? Malon scoffed as she knelt down to grab her bow that she had made from scratch. She had been practicing for years, and at times she began to wonder if all her efforts were in vain.

"Epona," she called out gently. Her mare, nibbling on a small mound nearby, lifted its head and neighed. Malon smiled softly, approaching her companion. "You know, we ought to be leaving now. We have work to do."

Her new life was nothing compared to how she once lived. She had lived a sheltered life with easy, daily tasks that she had once complained about. There was apart of her that wished her life was that simple again, but the routine had become too bothersome for her. Simplicity was nice, but boring.

She shook her head, mumbling incoherent words to herself. She did not leave the ranch to seek adventure. No, it was far from that. She left with a lingering goal that she could not easily abandon.

She wanted to fight.

Hyrule had fallen. She had seen the pinnacle and the fall of the great kingdom. She had seen lives thrown into complete disarray with no track of where to go or what to do. No one knew what was going to become of them tomorrow. Everyone was at the mercy of one disgusting soul who ruled over the once-beautiful kingdom with malice.

She wanted to fight Ganondorf.

He called himself the King of Evil, but hid quietly inside his tower while he sent his minions to do his bidding. Malon scoffed, throwing her bow onto her back. He unleashed monsters with a snap of a finger, just to remind people he was still around. It was despicable. He destroyed many villages, all for his own amusement.

Hyrule Market was the first to suffer from his wrath. Malon had only been ten-years-old when it had happened, but she remembered it like it had happened yesterday. The market was cast into the fiery flames of Hell. Innocent children playing on the streets—once bustling with life and excitement—were caught in the flames, and their tiny bodies were scorched within Din's merciless fire. While most fled, others were caught in the crowd and were trampled to death, and their corpses were strewn onto the streets like rag dolls.

Although she had not witnessed the details, she had heard the stories from the refugees who had fled to Kakariko Village, the remaining safe haven of Hyrule. They would recall their stories, trembling and stuttering. Malon had known that what had happened to them that day would remain a haunting memory forever.

Malon balled her hand into a fist, shaking. She knew sitting around, wishing that a hero would arise to save Hyrule, was futile. Heroes like that only existed in fairytales; reality was different. A knight in shining armor was not going to leap over the fence of the ranch and sweep her off her feet. Dreaming was useless; action was needed.

She had been sweeping the barn when the idea slapped her hard across the face. She had dwelt on the idea for what seemed like forever but had really been weeks. When she had thought the idea had left her, she had found herself making a bow from the scratch lumber in the back of the barn. At night, she had went into the corral and had practiced thoroughly. She had known leaving unprepared would resort to her death. Hyrule Field was not as forgiving as it once was.

But once things had become harder for her, she had known she had to leave. Ingo had become more demanding and had threatened to mistreat the horses if she had caused him any trouble. Although she was worried about the animals, she also knew that Ingo would have no choice but to take care of them if he wanted his business to remain active. But Malon could not bear leaving Epona behind, especially after Ingo had offered the horse to Ganondorf.

She petted Epona's snout gently. "I could never leave you behind, knowing that you would be giving to that horrible monster," she said in a whisper, lowering her head onto her mare's snout.

Malon sighed, walking toward Epona's side. She pulled herself onto the saddle and checked the quiver resting near Epona's neck where she could easily reach for an arrow. It was half-full, she recalled. She would have to buy more once she reached Kakariko Village.

Kakariko Village had become her new home. Shortly after she had left the ranch, she had encountered a Stalfos by accident. Although she had won, but barely, she was deeply injured. She thought she had died, remembering the sky fade white as she fell to the ground in a pile of her own blood.

She had been lucky though. Epona brought her to Kakariko Village where an elderly woman had tended to her wounds. Malon was thankful that she had been giving another chance. The village had took care of her, giving when all they had was nothing. In payment for the village's kindness, Malon offered her assistance. The village was prone to frequent attacks from Ganondorf's monsters. The people were becoming more and more fearful, worrying they would lose everything in a matter of days.

She knew she could not do much to ease their worries. She never strayed too far from the village. There was times she worried that she may not be around when they need her the most. She didn't want to fail at the one she wanted to prevent—more unneeded death.

"Are you ready, Epona?" she asked, ruffling her mare's white mane.

Her horse neighed in reply. Malon laughed; she knew that meant 'yes'.

She pulled the hood of her cloak over her eyes and grabbed the reins. She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to hide herself from the world. She didn't want attention. She didn't want people knowing who she really was. Being known as a nobody was easier for her than being known as Malon of Lon Lon Ranch. There was only two people who knew who she really was. The first was Ms. Ellone, the elderly woman who took care of her in Kakariko Village.

The second was a man named Sheik.

Malon had encountered the mysterious man as she rode the fields of Hyrule one day. She had been fighting a monster she had found near the entrance of Kokiri Forest when he appeared. Raising his left hand, he struck down the monster with a powerful gleam of light. He was a fragile-looking man around her age with shaggy blond hair that escaped from the wrappings around his head, and his face remained hidden for the most part. His eyes were like violet drops of dismal rain, and he seemed to have feminine features about him. He wore a symbol of the ancient Sheikah tribe on the front of his worn attire, tacitly implying his background. He had mysteriously appeared from no where, making Malon more suspicious he might have been up to no good.

But he had beckoned for her aid.

"I have long sought for someone with an untainted heart… Someone to bear the power of the Goddesses when I cannot," he had said to her.

Confused, Malon had only nodded as she watched him curiously. He had approached her with cat-like steps and took her left hand within his. Within a second, Malon's hand was encased inside a warm, colorless glow. As if by instinct, she had withdrew her hand from his grasp and had held it like a child holding a teddy bear.

"I have entrusted a sacred artifact in your care. I fear that I can no longer protect it, but I believe it will be safe within you until the chosen one awakens. Live and protect it with your life so that Ganondorf will never obtain this power you have been endowed with," he had claimed before disappearing before her eyes.

She had thought their encounter was a dream, but once she had stared at her hand, she had known it was not a dream. He had given her something to protect. She was left in the dark—not knowing what it was that Sheik had given her—but knowing Ganondorf sought it, it had to be something of value. She had become its protector; she would protect the power of the Goddesses.

Suddenly, Epona jerked to a sudden stop. Neighing loudly, the horse violently threw Malon from her saddle. Landing on the ground with a sickening thud, she quickly caught her breath and rolled to the side before Epona trampled her. Wincing in pain, she slowly pulled herself up and grabbed her right arm that she had fallen onto.

"Epona!" Malon cried out. "What's wrong? Calm down!"

She turned to face Epona's line of sight and noticed why her horse, usually calm and easy-going, had become suddenly agitated. A Poe arose from the ground, carrying a dimly lit lantern as it approached the two. Without another thought, Malon jumped to her feet with cat-like grace and reached for her quiver, dangling loosely from Epona's side.

Swiftly pulling an arrow from its holster, she placed it carefully in her bow and aimed. She narrowed her eyes, watching as the Poe floated closer. It had seen the arrow coming before Malon released it, and it spun to the left to avoid a hit. Malon cursed herself mentally and pulled another arrow from the quiver.

She had always hated Poes, the angry spirits of those who could not rest in peace. There were many now, floating through the fields and attacking unknowing travelers. They were the embodiment of death with their dark, purple wrappings and black eyes that seem to read one's soul.

She shuddered, shaking her head. She raised her bow and aimed for another attack. Sensing another attack, the Poe dove toward her with inhuman speed, striking her with its lantern. Malon recoiled, dropping her bow several inches away from her.

Malon rubbed her cheek where the Poe had struck her. She could taste her own blood that began to trickle from her mouth onto her clothes. She felt dazed but managed to pull herself to her feet. She didn't know where she had found the strength to do so, but she knew questioning it would answer nothing. She grabbed her bow and arrow she had dropped from the ground and lifted the weapon to shoot again. She had briefly caught its vulnerable area before it had struck her with its weapon. All she needed was for it to reveal it again.

The Poe, floating like a ghost, hovered around the young woman. Watching her with its beady eyes, it stopped and raised its lantern again. Malon bit her lip, raising her bow in front of her. If she miscalculated, she would take another unwanted blow. As the Poe dove toward her for its final attack, Malon released the arrow.

---------------

He had heard it again. It was a sound that had unyieldingly haunted his mind for what felt like an eternity. It was a woman's anguished scream that struck his heart like a hammer to a nail repeatedly. Shrilled and deafening, it sent a cold shiver down his back like a snake. Each time he had heard the voice bellow in pain, it made his heart tighten inside his chest. As soon as it could be heard, it was gone as if the wind had carried it away.

The thought of someone else trapped alongside him within his prison made him laugh bitterly.

Link knew he was alone. There was no one with him.

He closed his eyes as the sheet of darkness carried him like a leaf caught in the current of the wind. He was caught in a web of obscurity that he could not tear through, and each moment he spent stuck in the blanket of shadows, he could feel his sanity gradually slipping from his grasp. A woman's pained screams were the only company he had. His stomach had curled at the sound each time it echoed throughout his prison.

He flinched upon hearing the slightest noise in the far-off distance. It was usually quiet, almost too quiet, and he had become accustomed to the noiseless atmosphere. There were times when he could recall hearing voices of people crying for help. He had blamed it on his lack of sanity. He had known he was losing it.

He sighed. He had questioned many things. Had he angered the Goddesses he knew that there was no salvation for him. He had failed to prevent Hyrule's impending destruction. He had failed to protect the Triforce from reaching Ganondorf's power-hungry hands. He had failed to protect the peace he now yearned for. Link had known the Goddesses were furious at his failures. Why else would he be trapped within a void of nothingness?

This was his punishment. He had only the company of nothing to constantly mock him of his failure. Link tightened his eyes shut. He had deserved the Goddesses fury. It was because of him why Hyrule would perish. His fate had been sealed. He was doomed to float forever within the river of nonexistence.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. He could feel his thoughts eating at his wavering soul. He had lost everything. Would he have a chance to repent for his failures? Would he ever see sunlight again? He had wanted that before, but he knew he would only fail again. He did not want repentance any longer.

The thought of repeating his failures sickened him. He was too weak to do anything. He was too weak to become someone's hero and lift the burdens from their soul. If he were to rot away alone, then everyone else should, too. There was nothing left inside of him to feel for others. The darkness had ate away at his soul, tearing and ripping at him sadistically until all that was left was bloody pieces of nothing. He was only a shell of his former self.

Link's eye twitched upon hearing faint shuffling in the distance. It was gone in a matter of seconds, and the silence then washed over him again, leaving him to wonder what he had heard.

"Link."

His elf-like ears twitched involuntarily. Had someone called his name?

"It is time to awaken. It is time for you to fulfill your destiny as the Hero of Time. So awaken, our savior. Awaken and liberate Hyrule from its troubled times."

How could he become someone's savior when he could not even save himself? He had known his mind was demeaning him as he floated alone. It was a joke; he was no one's hero. The voice was nothing more than the darkness scorning him again.

"You're not real… Leave me alone…" he managed to spat in a raspy croak.

There was an eerie moment of silence followed by a low chuckle that seemed to taunt Link as he flinched reluctantly.

"But I am as real as you, Hero of Time. Open your eyes and the truth you seek will stand before you."

He waited, for what he did not know, to open his eyes. He was afraid that it was another game his mind was playing, and he delayed his actions for the sake of his lingering sanity. There was apart of him that wanted to scream as loudly as possible, but he knew no one would hear him.

"Why do you call me a hero?" he asked in a hoarse voice that cracked with each syllable.

"It is your destiny."

He shuddered upon hearing that word he loathed as much as he detested Ganondorf. _Destiny_.

"Destiny… Hmph. I don't believe in such a word," he replied shortly.

"Oh? So your years in this confinement were all for nothing? You do not think that it happened for a reason?" asked the voice in an amused tone.

"It's… It is my punishment."

"Punishment? For what have you done to deserve the Goddesses' wrath?"

"I failed to stop Ganondorf."

The voice laughed boisterously, angering Link. He was laughing at him. It was the laughter that fueled Link to open his eyes and face the truth. To his surprised, he was not met with an endless blanket of darkness. Were his eyes playing tricks on him?

There, standing before him, was a stout figure clothed in ancient robes. His face was stern and aged with wisdom and enlightenment. He discreetly held his hands, covered by the long sleeves of his robe, together in front of him as he stared into Link's inquiring eyes.

"I have waited for you to awaken since you first arrived here seven years ago."

Link's face contorted in a curious manner as the man spoke. His voice was strong and dignified, illustrating his wisdom and knowledge he had garnered over the years. The man shook his head, looking around the room.

"You remain quiet. Have you no questions?" he asked curiously.

Link scoffed inwardly. He had questions; he had too many questions that could never be answered properly. There were no answers for his questions. Asking would only lead to more and more questions. It would be too much for him to bear.

The old man smiled softly. He could feel Link's uneasiness as it filled the room.

"Take a look at yourself, Hero of Time. Seven years have passed without remorse, and you have grown into a young man. You are no longer the child you once were," he explained, lifting one hand toward Link.

To Link's dismay, the man was right. He had grown while he was confined within that prison he had come to loath. He was taller—much taller—and his muscles were more defined as if his body were from an art museum. His hair, shaggier than he last remembered, reached his shoulders while his bangs hovered over his eyes. His clothes, too, had changed. His green tunic still remained, but under, he wore white body suit that wrapped tightly around his figure.

"Seven years…" he muttered in a mixture of confusion and resentment. He had been trapped in a black void, restricted from the outside world for seven years. He had been confined to loneliness as the world around him continued to live freely. There was a part of him that was overwhelmed with anger, but the other half was relieved that he was no longer alone.

It didn't know how he should feel.

"Yes, seven years. You were much too young to become the destined Hero of Time when you hefted the Master Sword from its pedestal. You were sealed inside of the Chamber of Sages until you had matured into a strong warrior," he paused, folding his hands under his sleeves. "That time is now."

Link looked down. He could not find it within himself to face the older man.

"Ganondorf has obtain the Triforce of Power, and with his newfound powers, he has wreaked havoc onto Hyrule. The kingdom needs a hero to rise and defeat the evil that is known as Ganondorf," he explained sternly. "The Goddesses have chosen you to become Hyrule's savior. They have chosen you to wield the Triforce of Courage."

"How do you know all this? Why should I believe you?" he asked again with his voice raspy from years of being mute.

"I am Rauru, the Sage of Light. I am a messenger of the Goddesses—Din, Nayru, and Farore—and I have been chosen by them to offer you my guidance," he looked skyward. "You are here within the Chamber of Sages where I have been confined to. This is my prison, not yours."

The two stood alone on the stage, floating on water that seemed to majestically pour from the walls of the small domain. The only light was provided from an opening high above and focused on the center of the platform decorated with colored markings that circled the stage. Link swallowed a knot forming in his throat; he had been here slumbering for seven years.

"Why? Why was I the chosen one? Why do I have the Triforce of Courage? Why do I have to become the Hero of Time?" he screamed out in a sudden rage. Seven years of his life was thrown away without reservation. He had become a mere puppet of the Goddesses, forced to do their bidding at will. His life meant nothing. He was merely acting out the will of Destiny.

"It has been your destiny since before you were born."

"I don't care about my destiny!"

"You will forsake the lives of innocent people who will inevitably die because of your selfishness? What kind of life will you live once you leave here? There is nothing left," Rauru countered harshly. "You will only give false hope to people who have suffered for years. How much longer will Hyrule have to suffer?"

"No one ever asked me if I wanted to become a hero!"

"Destiny never asks who will rise to greatness! It chooses without discrimination, and it has chosen you to rise above all obstacles."

"I don't want to be great…"

"And you never will."

Link remained silent. The kingdom had fallen from its pedestal of glory, and now was only a shell of its former self. He was chosen as the one who will perish the evil and restore the kingdom to its former glory. Link felt his heart become heavier as more burdens stacked on top of him. If he failed, Hyrule and all its people would perish forever. He was either their liberator or their destroyer.

"I ask of you, on behalf of Hyrule, will you rise to the occasion? Will you accept your role as Hero of Time?" he asked with a voice heavy with desperation.

"…Yes, I will accept my destiny."

Rauru nodded. "It will be a hard journey, but you have the courage to endure any hardship you may encounter. This is why the Goddesses have chosen you to wield this Triforce of Courage."

"I thought Ganondorf had taken the Triforce," he mumbled aloud.

"He did, but once he touched it, it had separated. He only wields the Triforce of Power. The other two pieces have been given to worthy suitors," the older man explained. "The one who wields the Triforce of Wisdom will provide aid to you throughout your journey. This one was not a chosen one, but yet she wields the power of the Goddesses as if it were her destiny."

Link rubbed his forehead. This was almost too much for him to bear.

"Ganondorf seeks the missing pieces. If he finds these pieces, then Hyrule is doomed. The Triforce gives the wielder the power to change the world as they see fit. If the wielder has a good heart, the world will become peaceful and pure. But… I'm sure you can guess the other," he responded bleakly.

Link nodded. "It's not hard to guess what happens."

"You have the power to prevent this destruction, but not alone. You must find the other Sages, and they will lend you their power," he explained.

"The Sages?"

"Yes, the ones chosen to protect the Triforce. They have been sealed away. You must awaken them. When they have all been awakened, they will give you great strength to fight against Ganondorf," he said, raising his arms above his head. "I shall lend you my strength with this medallion."

Link held out his hands and caught the golden medallion that rested quietly in his palms. He examined it's beautifully detailed markings engraved in the center. He looked up, catching Rauru's glance.

"Where will I find these Sages?"

"You will know when the time comes," he answered shortly. "There is no time to spare. You now know your duty, and you must put it into action. The fate of Hyrule rests in your hands. Good luck, Hero of Time."

Before Link could reply, he was encased within a luminescent light. He lifted his arms to shield him from the blinding light. After a moment had passed, Link opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was back inside the dreary Temple of Time.

At his feet lay the Master Sword, and kneeling over, he holstered the weapon from the ground and examined it. It looked like an ordinary sword to him. He wondered what sort of magic the weapon secretly possessed that would thwart evil.

"Link! Is that really you?"

He turned around at the sound of his name being called. A blue orb floated toward him, and he knew that it was none other than his partner.

"Navi?"

"Oh Link! I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed as she attempted to wrap her tiny arms around his neck. "The last thing I remember is a bright light when you grabbed the Master Sword. You've changed! You're an adult now."

"Yeah, I am…"

"So, it is true. You are the destined one chosen to save Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree was right," she looked away. "Seven years have passed, and you've awaken from your slumber to prevent Ganondorf from gathering all three pieces of the Triforce."

Link sighed, staring at Navi now sitting on his shoulder. "Hmph… I suppose you're right."

"You've really changed, Link…"

"I've grown up."

"No, I don't mean your appearance…"

Link did not wait for Navi to finish her sentence. He placed the sword into its sheath, resting on his back, and approached the exit of the room. How much longer could he avoid his fate? He knew he had no choice but to continue onward. Whatever awaited him outside, he would have to deal with it then and there.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

Link paused, turning his head slightly to meet the voice that had beckoned him. A figure emerged from the shadows. It was a man, slightly shorter than him, covered with wrappings and a body suit that did no justice to his body. On his chest, Link noted, was the Sheikah symbol. Remembering Impa, Link turned around fully to meet the man.

"And who are you?" he asked callously.

"I am Sheik. I am one of the few left in my tribe, and I have come here with information vital to your quest," he elucidated with a casual tone in his voice. "You seek the Sages, correct?"

Link nodded and remained quiet.

"The Sages are scattered all throughout Hyrule. One in the deep forest… One in the high mountains… One in the vast lake… One in the house of dead… One inside the goddess of sand… Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world," he explained nonchalantly. "One Sage is waiting for the time of her awakening in the forest. You might know her."

"And how do you know all of this?"

"I know many things for I have witness much," came another reply that tickled Link's fancy. "You seem amused by this?"

"No. It's just that I'm annoyed with the way you speak," he replied without hesitation. "I don't like riddles."

"You're quite straight-forward, Hero of Time," Sheik replied, crossing his arms. "But there will be many more riddles for you to decipher ahead. I hope you will not get _annoyed_ with those. If you believe my words, then you should head to Kakariko Village and discover more for yourself."

Before Link could ask another question, the figure disappeared within bright light. The young man looked around the room in a confused manner. Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

"Kakariko Village… We should go there like Sheik had said. We might be able to get more answers, too. I, for one, am curious about what has happened these past seven years," Navi chirped, wrapping her hand under her chin.

Link shrugged his shoulders. He had no other choice but to head toward the village; it was his only clue other than the baffling directions Sheik had given him. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, and he could only ponder on what he might stumble on. Link shrugged his shoulders and continued onward. He was already fed up with being a _hero_.

**Author's Notes: **Link is my anti-hero. I wanted to write a Link that was different than how he usually is portrayed in other stories that I've read. I've never read a story where he's not all happy and excited to save the world; maybe I'm just reading the wrong stories. Now he's cold, distant, and couldn't give a shit about Hyrule. I guess I would be, too, if I spent seven years floating around in darkness. Unfortunately, he has no other choice but to fulfill his destiny. Poor Link.

I deleted all the chapters and started over. I decided this was better than to rewrite all the chapters that had too much unneeded material. I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it posted soon.


	3. II

It surprised him, seeing an ominous cloud luring over the bleak, colorless blanket of ruins that he had once known as Hyrule Market. It had once been a lively, bustling bazaar full of energetic people who seem as eccentric as his reality was; however, all that remained now was the shell of a time long forgotten. Frayed toys and rubble embellished the forsaken streets, and an uncanny wind drifted quietly through the empty market. The buildings, scarred from the flames that had ravaged the city, remained somewhat intact, albeit uninhabitable. Many other homes were not as fortunate as their sides were brutally stripped from their base building and now grimly painted the streets like a dark piece of artwork. The beautiful fountain that had decorated the center of the market was now just a pile of aged debris, collecting dust and dirt as the years came and went. It was only a fragment of what the city once was.

Hyrule Market was in utter ruins.

The realization of the calamity had not dawned on him until he saw the destruction first hand. He knew, from Rauru's story, that what he found would be anything but pleasant; however, the authenticity of the matter was far worse than he had ever imagined. As he stood in the doorway of the Temple of Time, he found himself wondering what he would come across next. This was something that he had not expected. There was a part of him still living in a reality seven years from the present. It felt as if he had woken up one morning, and the life he once knew had vanished before him.

He shook his head, laughing bitterly at the thought. That's exactly what had happened to him. He had awakened from a seven-year slumber, and his life was thrown into a world that should not have existed. The life he was forced to live should not have existed either, but with a smug grin, he noted there was nothing to be done about it.

It was why he had despised Fate.

There was nothing he could do to change his future. It was already written in stone; he could not simply escape it without some consequence. Everything happened for a reason. People were born to fulfill their desired role in life. To reject one's fate would mean rejecting one's very own existence. Everyone was bound to life by the roles they were meant to fulfill. In reality, the word _Freedom_ had such a bleak meaning. Freedom to live. Freedom to love. Freedom of pain and sorrow. Freedom to live as one wished. He was to fight for a freedom that never really existed. There was no freedom to live as one wished. He yearned to live freely, but Fate had _stripped_ his freedom from him.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

His role that Fate had bestowed upon him was to become the Hero of Time, the destined warrior who would travel through time to save Hyrule. It was his destiny, as he recalled the words Rauru had said. He closed his eyes, chuckling. It was funny how he was hailed as a hero when he had done nothing to deserve such a title. It was plain rubbish in his opinion, and to think that he would fulfill his destiny was even more foolish. He didn't want to be anyone's hero. He didn't want people to depend on him. What if he failed? What if he couldn't stop Ganondorf? His failure would lead to more countless deaths, and he didn't want that burden weighing him down.

But, even though he dreaded becoming a hero, he stepped out from the Temple of Time's entrance. He felt a hint of remorse as he approached the ruins to further examine. Was this something he could have prevented? If he had been stronger before, could he have saved the market from its fate? Link closed his eyes, shaking his head. If this was its fate, then there was no way he could have saved the market. The deaths of countless innocent men, women, and children were meant to happen. They were meant to die.

That was the way Link perceived it.

He walked down the steps that, to his surprise, still remained somewhat intact. He stood quietly in the center of the bazaar with Navi— who floated like a ghost nearby—dimly lighting a path through the dark streets. He had remembered the market vividly. It was the first place he had came to when he first began his journey. He remembered being shocked at how crowded and lively the market was. He shook his head, fighting off a smile that wanted to grace his face. That was in the past now.

Was _she_ in the past, too?

Link sighed, looking near the edge of the fountain. He had remembered meeting a young girl there, seven years ago. She was overly cheerful and had too much energy no human should be allowed to bear. She was too perky for his tastes. She had always teased him, calling him Fairy Boy because of his companion. She even went as far as calling him a walking booger once because of his green clothes.

He remembered he hated her pet names.

She had long, crimson hair that flowed down her back. There were times when he wanted to reach out and pull her hair as if it were a doorbell; her attention was always fleeting as she would quickly float to the nearest object of interest. Her eyes—blue like the sky—were too big and often reminded him of a bug's eyes, and when she was sad, she had a tendency of welling her eyes with tears in order to make him to submit to her desires.

And he had always fell for her eyes.

Chasing cuccos around the ranch had become an adventure in itself, he remembered. They had often escaped from their bins, and Malon—too busy with other chores—would send her _Fairy Boy _to retrieve them for her. It was hard telling her 'no' for she was as stubborn as a mule, and he remembered doing all sorts of favors for the young girl when she was bored.

But she had always loved his stories. He had return to the ranch after he had completed his task in retrieving the Goron's Ruby from Darunia, the leader of the Gorons. He was dirty and his skin was slightly marred from the hot pebbles that had shot up from the ground as he ran about inside Dodongo's Cavern. Thankfully, it had not mete out much damage. He remembered the look of concern on the young girl's face when he had arrived at the ranch. It had made him feel somewhat grateful that she had been worried about him; no one else had been outwardly concerned as they had sent a him, young child with very little fighting experience, to do their bidding.

After she had cleaned his scratches and burns, she had said that he had owed her a story. It had made him laugh; the look on her face had been priceless. She had tried to be serious and mature beyond her years, but she had never been able to pull off the serious look. She had been intrigued with his stories, asking question after question for more succulent details. It had never bothered him much. Retelling his adventure to her had made him feel like…

…a hero.

A hero. She had made him feel like the one thing he never wanted to be. As a child, he laughed at fairy tales for they were false renditions of reality. Heroes like that never existed. She had made him feel that what he was doing was helpful to everyone and himself, but what did he get out of it? He had lost seven years of his life. If anyone should have benefited from his sacrifices, it should have been him.

But his sacrifices had been in vain. Everyone had suffered, even him.

Link sighed and continued walking through the market. It had not dawned on him how much the little things meant to him. It had been so long since he last shared contact with another being, and the remembrance of a simple hug tugged the strings of his heart. He had been alone for seven years, belittling himself for being a failure. He now tried to imagine just what a hug felt like again, and his results mustered nothing.

He had forgotten what it felt like to be cared for. Had it really been that long?

It was then that Navi's sudden voice jolted him from his thoughts. He turned his head slowly around to meet his partner, floating above his shoulder casually. He, refraining from speaking, quirk an eyebrow at the fairy.

"I can't really believe this has happened to Hyrule Market," she mumbled in shock. "I never thought it was capable of looking like this!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Any place is capable of looking like this."

Navi huffed. "You know what I mean! This is horrible, Link!"

The young man had to agree with her on that. The marketplace was a horrible sight on the eyes. It almost pained him to look at it.

"…You don't even care, do you?" asked Navi hesitantly as she lowered herself onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes, fearing his response.

Link remained quiet. It wasn't that he didn't care. He had felt remorseful for what had happened and the lives that were lost that day, seven years ago, but what happened then was in the past now. There was no use in dwelling in something that had already passed. There was nothing he could do to change what had already occurred. It was foolish to even think that way, and Link knew it.

Link could hear Navi sigh as she fluttered away from his shoulder. He groaned quietly, rubbing his temples in frustration. He honestly didn't know why he was becoming stressed, but it was growing fast. He shook his head and continued walking through the market, stepping over the rubble as he went. He looked back to where Navi was floating. He sighed again, rolling his eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked harshly.

The fairy uncrossed her arms and drifted slowly toward Link. She nodded, flying under his hat. Link felt her movement cease, and she settled down on top of his head, making a nest with his unruly hair. He rolled his shoulders casually and quickly left the market with only his next destination on his mind.

---------------

She bit her lip, raking her fingers against her skin until her nails left red streaks like decorative ribbons, except ribbons were pretty decorations and not unattractive like the marks gracing her skin. It had become a habit for her to run her fingers through and across everything, and sometimes she would even leave scratches on her arms as evidence of her nervousness. She sighed, rolling onto her side. She winced slightly as the pain, surging through her body, reminded her why she was confined to a bed.

Malon shuddered, remembering the bloody trail she had made when she had stumbled into the village. She had held her side to stop the bleeding, but it only seeped through her fingers and ran down her leg until it met the ground, painting red, obscure prints on the grass below. Malon took in a deep breath, bring her hand to her face. Her blood had dried on her skin, leaving a pinkish tint, and crusted under her brittle nails. She breathed haggardly, lowering her hands on her stomach. Why did blood bother her so much? Even at the sight of her own blood, Malon wanted to vomit. She was grateful that Ms. Ellone had found her, laying unconscious in a puddle of her own blood at her doorstep. Malon hated being indebt to anyone, but if she had not made it to the elderly woman's home, she knew she would have bled to death.

The ran her fingers across the bandages that were wrapped tightly around her abdomen. Her legs dangled freely off the side of the bed. The bed was stiff like cardboard, and she found it hard to find a comfortable position. Malon wiggled her legs until the sheets fell off onto the floor. She looked around at her surroundings. The ceiling looked spindly as if it could fall at any given time. The curtains from the windows were tattered and aged, but they still managed to match the sheets which were in a slightly better condition. The room smelled like cinnamon and flowers, which were placed in a rose-colored vase near the bed. She had been in this house many, many times before. It was as if it were her home.

Almost. She had no place to call a home, a _real_ home.

Her attention was once again drawn to her bandages. She knew under the wrappings was a nasty gash that would leave a scar to remind her of the battle. She had many scars that graced her womanly figure. They had become stories of their own, telling a brutal tale of hardship and sacrifice. She picked at the edges of the wrappings. She was almost tempted to take a look under them, but she knew she would regret that decision. The last thing she wanted to see was a large scab that she would inevitably pick at.

The sound of footsteps approaching drew her attention away from herself at that moment. She lifted her head, peering toward the doorway. The door pushed opened, creaking slightly, and an elderly woman walked into the room holding a damp washcloth. Malon's lips perked out somewhat as she turned her head to stare at the ceiling.

"You've never been one to say a 'thank you', have you?" the old woman teased.

"I figured it was understood," Malon replied, pulling herself into a sitting position. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About a day," Ellone answered shortly. She walked toward the window, pulling back the curtains to allow light into the room. She turned back and smiled. "I can already predict that you'll want to leave soon."

Malon nodded, remaining quiet.

Ellone shook her head. "I don't understand you sometimes. You were practically dead when I found you, and now you're ready to throw yourself into more trouble. I have no idea why you think you have to do that to your body when you're clearly in no shape to move about."

The red-haired woman sighed. Her mind began wandering as Ellone continued her lecture about caring for one's body. It wasn't as though Malon purposely threw herself into harm's way; she strived to be as safe and cautious as she could be. She closed her eyes. What didn't kill her made her stronger was the way she saw it.

"Are you listening, Malon?"

She opened her eyes, glancing at Ellone tapping her foot harmoniously against the floor. Malon tilted her head and smiled. "You know I hate it when you give me lectures," she replied and looked down.

"I'm only trying to give you advice," Ellone's face softened. "I'm just worried that you might not make it here when you're hurt next time."

"I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"You say that all the time."

Malon rolled her neck, lazily throwing her arms above her head. Yawning, she closed one eye and stared at Ellone with the other, half-opened. "If I don't fight, who will protect the village?" she asked sadly before turning toward the window. Her arms fell gently onto her lap as she closed her eyes. "People are waiting for someone to save them, but what good will that do? We've waited for seven years, and nothing has gotten better—only worse. If I could do something—even if it's just a little—to make people feel safe in their beds at night, then I'm willing to risk my life for it."

Ellone released a tired chuckle. "I know your intentions are good, but what good will it do if you die? There would be no one to protect the village. Even our leader, Impa, has suddenly vanished without a trace. If you die, we would be vulnerable to Ganondorf's attacks."

"I know!" Malon bit her lower lip. "I don't… I don't want to cause anymore meaningless bloodshed… I don't want to let everyone down again."

The elderly woman, placing her hand gently on Malon's shoulder, lowered her head. "That wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault but Ganondorf's. Stop blaming yourself for his death."

"If only I had been stronger then…"

Malon looked at her hands, trembling. Her streak of bad occurrences began seven years ago when Ganondorf had came to power. She had thought her home was safe from his influences, but she had underestimated him. Ingo, in order to achieve power, aligned himself with Ganondorf and kicked Talon out from his home. Malon watched helplessly as her father was stripped of his home, his ranch, that he had strived so meticulously for years to bring to life. It was his life accomplishment and it was stolen from him in a blink of an eye. Malon watched her home fall from its pedestal of success in Ingo's care. She watched as Ingo took his anger out on the horses, and she had no power to do anything. It would be several years before she could leave the ranch. Shortly after she had left her home, she was attacked and gravely injured. Kakariko Village took her in, like her father, and helped her recover from her wounds. She had found her father, who had became another refugee residing in the village, but their reunion was short-lived.

It was a day she could never forget.

Kakariko Village was attacked by Ganondorf's minions, and she failed to protect the villagers and her father. She had watched as her father was ripped to pieces before her eyes, and she could only watch helplessly again just like seven years ago. She had held his bloody pieces close to her as she cried. His lifeless eyes had stared into hers; it was a haunting image she could never erase from her mind. Why did she live that day when so many innocent lives were killed? Was her life more important than theirs?

The village had recovered though, and Malon promised she would protect the remnants that had survived.

"…I could have saved him," she breathed heavily. "I was too weak then to do anything but watch. Maybe if I had done something different, no one would have died."

"No matter what I say, you're going to continue to blame yourself for what happened that day, aren't you? You were in no condition to fight then. You were still recovering from your wounds. Even if you tried to fight, you would have been killed. Be grateful that the Goddesses have blessed you with another chance. They gave you another chance not to blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault, but to make a difference," Ellone replied, walking toward the door. "I'll fix you something to eat. You must be starving, dear."

"I'm not hungry."

Ellone, knowing Malon always meant the opposite of what she said, turned and left the room to cook a meal for the young woman. Malon laid back down onto the bed and stared out the window. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted to fight for something, anything, but what could she do alone? She could hardly manage winning without a single injury. She was pathetic.

"Well, hello there Malon," came a voice from the window. Malon quickly sat up, wincing at the sudden movement, and stared at her visitor. "Are you feeling better?"

Shaking her head in a confused manner, Malon brought her hand to her face and covered her eyes. She, thinking her visitor would have vanished already, returned her attention to where she had found it. To her surprise, it was still there.

"Uh… Lack of blood is making me see things…" she mumbled jadedly to herself, pulling the sheets over her head.

"I can be an illusion or I can be real, it's your choice," replied the visitor, half-amused with Malon's resistance. He paused momentarily, awaiting her reply. When the young woman's reply did not come, it spoke again. "You're a stubborn child, aren't you?"

Malon threw the sheets from her face and sat up to observe the strange owl perched indolently on the windowsill. Its head, cocked to the side, twisted around strangely until it met her eyes again.

"What do you want?" she finally asked, winning a chuckle from the owl.

"My name is Kaepora Gaebora. I have some information you may find useful."

Malon sighed, rolling her eyes. "All right. What information might you have?"

"You unknowingly possess something valuable… Something the King of Evil seeks. With this power, you pose a threat to his reign," the owl paused and watched her facial expression soften. "Now have I obtained your attention?"

"Tell me how I can defeat him! If there's something I can do, then please…!"

"Oh ho ho. You are determined to know even at the cost of something valuable?"

Malon tilted her head. "Valuable? If it would mean everyone could live in peace, then yes, I'm willing to give up anything… Even my life. I don't have anything of value to me."

"I see… When you find something of value, I would like to know. But, I may know where you may find something that will help you defeat the King of Evil," the owl replied. "You will find it inside the Forest Temple, and who knows, you may find something valuable as well."

With those words, the owl left the young woman's presence. Malon lifted her scarred and callused hands, trembling with fear and anticipation, and studied them for moments until end. She knew, with her own hands, she could bring the long-awaited peace that so many have yearned for. It was in that moment that she decided to take the risk; she was going to the Forest Temple to find what the owl had mentioned. She scrambled to her feet and searched for her threadbare clothes lying on the floor. Taking her time to clothe herself, Malon gathered all her belongings and rushed to the door only to meet Ellone on the other side. Startled, Ellone dropped the tray she had been carrying to Malon's room.

"Goodness child! What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Malon replied shortly.

"Go? Go where? You're still too injured to be running about outside. You need to rest some more."

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry!" she shouted, running out the door.

A hint of remorse befell the young woman as she rushed toward the ramshackle stable behind Ellone's house where she kept Epona. She was once again leaving on a whim, which would only cause Ms. Ellone to worry about her safety. A haggard sigh escaped her dry lips and she tugged on Epona's reins that she had yet to remove. She lifted a dainty hand and stroke her mare's snout gently.

"Epona, I may have found a way to defeat Ganondorf," her eyes lit up upon saying those words. "When I do, I'll have a new stable built for you, and I'll spoil you with all the carrots you could possibly want."

She reached for the hood of her cloak, pulling it over her head to cover her face. Her body, still sore and recovering, stiffened with each step she took as she pulled her companion through the almost-barren streets of the village. She bit her lip, pressing forward without hesitation luring over her shoulder to mock her. It was then, looking into the distance, did she notice a figure emerging from the gates. She squinted her eyes, lifting her hand above her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

A man clad in green clothing approached the village. His handsome features were marred with impassive glower that sent a cold chill down her spine. On his back he carried a Hylian shield she had once seen the soldiers of Hyrule wield seven year ago, and under the shield was his sheath that carried an interesting sword with a design she had never seen before. Before she had noticed, he had walked by her, leaving the hair on her arms stand erect. His aura was cold and emotionless as if he felt he had no reason to feel at all. Malon turned around, perking her head to the side as she watched the stranger with curiosity.

He reminded her of someone.

Malon lowered her head, sighing. That person had disappeared years ago. He had traveled to Hyrule Market on the day it met its untimely demise, and surely that young boy was caught in the madness and perished without his sacrifices known to man. He was only a memory to her now—a memory she held dear to her heart.

**Author's Notes: **There are several notable changes with this chapter. Talon's death is an obvious one. I've also taken out heaps of unneeded material I had in the previous version of this story and combined chapter two and three into one, meaning the next chapter will be the Forest Temple. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. III

She had not understood why she was overwhelmed with a overpowering sense of surprise. She, beyond a doubt, had not expected to see anything of sumptuousness nor a garden of verve and concord. Honestly, Malon had not known what to expect once she had entered the unknown territory. She had only heard stories of how beautiful the forests were, but the stories were a pale comparison to what she had witnessed. The beauty of the forest, once thriving energetically with life, had dwindled to an inert wasteland. She had denied that Ganondorf's influence had reached the utmost tip of Hyrule, but she had been wrong. She had been all wrong, and the reality was slowly beginning to dawn on her. The dreary landscape had burned its image into the crevices of her memory, and she knew she would never forget the lifeless terrain for as long as she would live. The austerity of the forest reminded her of the affliction and sorrow that all of Hyrule had been subjected to. Malon shook her head. The King of Evil spared nothing and no one, not even the innocence of sprouting life.

The silence was as dense and as powerful as the fog all around her. Even the spirits of the forest that had once sung their sweet hymns were now deathly quiet. The forest, which was once green with life, was now only a shell of its former self. She noticed a dead tree stump that lay almost hidden from view to the far right. A blanket of dried leaves and vines from years of neglect swallowed the derelict remnant. Her brows knitted together as her eyes scanned the grievous sight. Death and more death was the only thing she had witnessed; her world was only an endless circle of despair in which there was no escape. The world she once knew was nothing more than a barren scrap of land, consumed by the greedy hands of Death.

A torrent of stale wind swept past her, causing the dead leaves to spring up from the ground and crash into the stone wall behind her. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and approached the Forest Temple before her. The lifeless ruins were intimidating, and she began questioning why she had come to the temple in the first place. Malon sighed. She swallowed the knot forming in her throat and clutched her fists. To lose herself would mean to lose the battle for freedom. She felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and everyone was depending on her. She inhaled, closing her eyes, then exhaled loudly. Her hands began to tremble with nervousness and excitement. It was strange, she had thought, that she was overcome with a surge of mixed emotions.

Navigating throughout the Lost Woods had been a challenge in itself, and now Malon was beginning to wonder how hard her next challenge would be. She sighed. She had to be strong, for herself and for everyone she was protecting.

Malon walked closer toward the large Triforce emblem entrenched in the ground. She knelt down, caressing the emblem with her coarse fingers. It was the only thing in the forest that seemed to shine with an obscure aura of life, and the sight of the emblem reassured her. She stood, lowering the hood to her cloak. Her bangs fell and created an unwanted curtain over her eyes. She sighed, blowing her bangs from her eyes and carefully observed the temple in front of her. There was no way she was capable of making it into the castle through the intended way; the stairway had long been destroyed. She examined a large tree to the left that towered over the entranceway of the Forest Temple. A protruding branch, with tiny twigs dangling from the branch like a skeleton's hand, hung over the broken ledge of the ruins; its dried, dying leaves seeped onto the ledge like blood from the frail fingers of the branch. A sigh escaped her dry, cracked lips. It seemed she only had one option opened to her.

She had always had a tomboyish side to her, and although she was always scolded for it, she had realized it really wasn't such a bad thing. It seemed climbing the tree was the only means of getting inside the temple. She carefully strode toward the large, overbearing tree—warily making sure not to trip over its exposed roots—and cracked her knuckles as if she were preparing for a fight. She, stretching, raised her arms above her head, shaking the kinks from her neck. She exhaled loudly, looking skyward toward the tip to the tree.

Without another thought, Malon wrapped her arms around the large trunk of the tree. For several moments until end, the young woman stood at the base of the tree silently, just hugging the large plant as if it were an overgrown teddy bear. She bit her lip, thinking of how she would manage to climb the colossal beast. She looked up, noticing a small knot that stuck out from the hollow trunk. She grabbed it without much thought, pulling herself up until she was able to grab hold of a seemingly-sturdy branch. However, once all her body weight pulled on the branch for support, it snapped and sent Malon crashing into the unwelcoming pile of brown leaves below. Breathless, the young woman found herself laying on her back, staring up at the cloudy, lifeless sky above.

A dead leaf landed on her face. She narrowed her eyes, blowing the leaf up into the air until it floated away from her line of sight. Once she had regained her ability to breathe properly, she pulled herself up from the ground. There had to be another way to get inside the Forest Temple. Malon knew she wasn't going to let a tree defeat her. Giving up was not an option for her. It was then that her attention was drawn to the lonely stump hidden away in the corner. Behind it was a web of vines that looked strong enough to support her weight. A smirk danced across her face as an idea entered her mind. She raced over to the vines, using her teeth to tear them from their roots, and made a rope for her to use. Malon, running back toward the tree, lassoed the large, obtruding branch and quickly climbed up onto the ledge with little difficulties.

She sighed in relief, wiping the sweat dripping from her brow line. She had overcome the obstacle of getting inside, now she had one more to overcome—surviving the Forest Temple.

Watching assiduously from the shadows, an amused man smirked. "What an interesting young woman. Perhaps all is not lost after all."

---------------

He sheathed his sword into its stained, cracked scabbard and turned swiftly around as the Wolfos shrieked in pain before it withered away into the ground. The young man brushed aside his bothersome bangs, which seem to cast an unwanted screen before his eyes, and lazily marched toward the Hedge Maze. The sound of dead leaves cracking under his weight filled his ears, and the sour wind had began to pick up. He was neither bewildered nor shocked once he had entered his former home, Kokiri Forest. He was neither angry nor saddened. There was barely even a hint of remorse in his heart for what had became of the forest and for the people who had once shunned him.

He had never realized that he was not one of the forest when he was younger. He had lived a secluded life within the forest, never knowing or questioning the outside world. The other children had teased and ridiculed him for being different, and he was always the victim of the children's cruel practical jokes. They had kept their distance from him, with the exception of teasing him daily. He had no friends except one girl who went out of her way to converse with him. She had stood up for him when no one else would, but then when she was not around, the children had claimed he was hiding behind her. He had been called a coward, a wimp, and tons of other names he hated. He had pushed her away to save his pride, whatever remnants were left. He was different. He was the black sheep of the Kokiri children. He had always known he did not belong, and because of that, he did not deserve to be her friend. He did not have a fairy companion nor was he to retain his youth forever, like the other children. It was the simplest things that kept him from truly fitting in, something he had yearned for but now detested the thought. To be like them, the children who showed nothing but scorn for him, disgusted him.

It was during his youth that the seeds of hatred had been planted, but it had not been until adulthood when these seeds began to sprout. He hated them for what they had done to him, and he was glad that they now cowered in fear within the safety of their humble huts. He shook his head, knowing he should not feel that way. What would become of him if he allowed such feelings to overwhelm him? The thorns of hatred would only rip into his skin and choke him of life. He chuckled bitterly at the thought. What had become of him? Were the thorns not already ripping through his flesh?

Navi sighed. "The forest feels so different. It's like we're not even home anymore."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It is the will of Fate," he replied impassively as he continued his lazy stride through the maze.

The fairy's brows knitted together. "You don't even care, do you? This is Kokiri Forest, our home!" she screamed in sudden outrage, clutching her tiny fists into balls. "You're so heartless. Your friends have fled inside their homes in fear of the monsters that have taken over the forest! How could you just blatantly blow this off as if it were nothing?"

"They're not my friends. They never were."

"What about Saria? Wasn't she your friend? Aren't you worried about her?" asked Navi, desperately pleading for a hopeful answer.

Link shrugged his shoulders again, not replying. It was not as if he didn't care for Saria; she had been the only Kokiri to ever show concern for him. She had been the only one he could ever consider a friend. That was in the past now. She was in the past now, and he wanted to rid himself of his past—a foolish and unfeasible idea.

Navi lowered her head. "I had thought differently of you. I had thought maybe you would show some concern for the forest and the children you grew up with, but I was wrong. How will you save Hyrule if you don't even have a heart?" she whispered in disgust. "I beginning to feel as if this journey is all for nothing."

Link rolled his eyes at Navi's comments. However, Link had one, and only one, regret; it was he who would have to restore the forest to its proper state. He hated the thought of doing such, but he knew there was no way to avoid it.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Navi's voiced cracked upon asking. "If you don't care, then why… Why are you here?"

"It is my fate."

Navi scoffed, throwing her arms into the air. "Why are you so fixated on that idea? So, you're implying to me that you're _forced_ to do good deeds? You're saying that you have to save a whole kingdom because Fate compels you to? What an absurd idea!"

Link closed his eyes as his lazy march toward the temple slowed. Ever since he was young, the idea of Fate had been planted into the fissures of his mind. The idea that one's life was written out before they came into the world intrigued him. Could he had been born with a purpose? Was everyone born into the world with a purpose? Some believed it, others did not. It was not until his seven year confinement that he began to dwell on the idea. As he was wrapped in an unwelcoming sheet of blackness, the thought that his life was not his—but Fate's—to control had begun to creep closer. The glorious stories he had been told as a child by the Great Deku Tree had been nothing more than fanciful tales to amuse children. The stories of heroes overcoming the odds of Fate and living peaceful lives was all but a tale, a lie that he had believed for so long.

He had come to the realization that his life was not his. He was merely a puppet of Fate who pulled the strings of his life on whim. Freedom he had not for his life was chained to doing Fate's bidding. He never asked to be a hero. He never asked for seven years of his life to be stolen from him. He had every right to hate Fate, but to run away from his fate was impossible. One cannot simply walk away from something they were born to do, and Link had finally accepted it despite how he felt. If he were to rid the Kingdom of Hyrule of its plague, then he would do it regardless of his feelings. Link did not know what to do but follow along like a leaf carried by the current of the wind.

"If you think it's an absurd idea, then you must think I have a choice in this matter. Then tell me, if I had a choice do you think I would be here now? Do you think I would have happily agreed to have seven years of my life spent in an empty abyss where my only company was the screams of dying people? Do you think I would have eagerly accepted the task of risking my life for a meaningless cause? You cannot truly rid the world of evil, and even if Ganondorf is stopped, there is no guarantee that Hyrule will ever recover!" he yelled, stopping in his tracks. His ice-blue eyes shot daggers through his companion, sending a cold chill down Navi's spine.

"I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to make you angry," she replied, hanging her head low. "But you must put aside your detest for the greater good. Surely, after you've accomplished your tasks, you can live the way you want."

Link ignored her comments and continued his tread up the temple's steps. Seven years prior, he had walked the same steps for an entirely different reason. His gaze wandered toward the lone tree stump. Slowly, he approached the stump, kneeling down to wipe away the collection of dead leaves that had grown over the years. He did care, even he knew he did, but dwelling on the past was worthless.

"So you have come. I was beginning to doubt you ever would," came a familiar voice from behind.

Link rolled his shoulders, turning around to meet his guest. Sheik, whose gaze seemed to deepen as he approached, crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. The mysterious man let out a small, almost inaudible, sigh.

"Unfortunately, I must say that someone has beaten you. It looks as if you have some competition now."

Link cocked an eyebrow in a curious manner.

"A young woman ventured inside the temple shortly before you arrived. I fear that she may be in over her head," answered Sheik.

"I care not for suicidal women," came Link's deadpan response. "If she so wishes to throw away her life, then so be it. What am I to do about it?"

"Maybe you would have a change of heart if you go after her," Sheik said, looking up toward the entrance of the Forest Temple. "Perhaps, knowing the truth would do good for you. You have little motivation for saving Hyrule. A pity, really. Do you wish to live in a world of torment and grief? If you do not rise to the occasion, you will soon realize that there will be nothing left to live for. You do wish to live for something, do you not? Do you not seek to find your purpose in this life? Inside, you will find something to treasure and protect. If you wish to find something to live for, then enter the Forest Temple. Doing so, you will accept your role as the Hero of Time. There will be no turning back. You can run now or you can continue forth. Which path do you wish to take?"

It was quiet. Neither said another word for what seemed like forever.

Link's hand slowly inched its way to his hookshot, tied securely to his belt, and carefully raised it above his head. He closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, before he released the trigger. In a moment's flash, Link stood on the ledge in front of the entrance. His eyes looked back toward the ground, taking note that Sheik had disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders coolly before heading inside the temple.

To live for something, anything… How he yearned for such. Could it be that he continued forth without reservation because of Sheik's words? Link scoffed as doubt began to follow behind him like a shadow. Perhaps he was acting on whim. Or perhaps it was because he had not know what to do. Had it not been for his role as the Hero of Time, he would have no purpose in this life. The thought angered him. He was only born into this world to be one's disposable puppet. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Navi floated nearby, gloating. She was certain he would choose the latter path, but he did not. Perhaps he had a heart after all, hidden away in the nadir of his soul.

He treaded through the empty garden, catching a glimpse of a dead Wolfos dangling off the steps before he continued up the small staircase. He cared not for the lifeless monster; he had seen worse images before. He assumed, from what Sheik had told him, it was the work of the woman that had entered before him. He peered inside the temple, counting the myriad cobwebs that seemed to fester inside like a disease. He brushed aside his qualms and entered the aged building.

Inside, dust trickled from the ceiling coating his green cap with brown globs of dirt. The cobwebs seemed to have multiplied in numbers from his last glimpse. Glass, from the windows that had shattered long ago, caked the ground, and the furniture had been tossed around as if a tornado had passed through the corridor moments earlier. A sigh escaped his lips before he continued into the main area.

Empty. The eerie sounds of the temple echoed throughout his ears, and he began to wonder if he was hearing voices. There was nothing but four lit torches in the middle of the room surrounding what seemed like an elevator that had just recently been used. His curiosity peeked, and his feet began to make their way toward the elevator.

"You should be careful, Link. I have a bad feeling about this," came Navi's trembling voice.

Instead of mitigating his companion of her uncertainties, he only shrugged his shoulders composedly as he marched onto the elevator. Navi sighed, shaking her head. It was as if Link had not a care in the world for what became of him, and she began to wonder if he really cared about his own well-being. Sheik had been right when he had claimed that Link lacked motivation, and his words of something valuable inside the Forest Temple interested the fairy. Could Link's hope lie dormant inside the forsaken temple?

The elevator came to a halt at the lower level of the temple. The young man quickly made his way down the dank corridor, pushing open the large doors with little effort. Inside was a small, personal art gallery. The paintings, however, were surprisingly all the same. Something about the room bothered Navi. Noticing Link had already made his way up the spiral staircase, she reluctantly followed in fear of being left behind.

As he reached the final step, Link noticed a figure standing in the middle of the platform. Link assumed that this was the woman Sheik had mentioned prior to entering the temple, and he slowly approached the woman from behind. As if in deep thought, the woman stood with their back toward Link with one hand resting under their chin; she had not even noticed anyone had entered the room. Her long cloak—ripped and tattered with age—draped her back like a curtain, and her head lowered in a pensive state, allowing the hood to trace the outlines of her face. Link began to ponder how this woman managed to make her way through the temple unscathed, but thought it best to not question such things. Curious, he tilted his head slightly.

Malon's ears twitched upon hearing the rustling of cloth behind her. She quickly spun around with her arm outstretched. As if on instinct, Link grabbed her arm before it made impact with his face. She gasped, trying to writhe herself from his unfailing grip. He tightened his hold on her, he studied her face with a blank expression. A sudden feeling of nostalgia washed over him before he was ripped away from his thoughts at the sound of her voice.

"Let go!" she screamed, pulling her arm away from him as his grip finally loosened. She brought her arm to her chest, rubbing her wrist which now displayed a red imprint of his hand. Returning her eyes to his, she backed away slowly.

"_That man from earlier… Why is he here?"_

"Who are you?" his voice came harsher than intended.

She scoffed. "That's none of your business. Maybe I should ask the same of you."

His hand slowly traced their way to the hilt of his blade. Malon's eyes twitched nervously. Was he going to attack her?

"You are either an enemy or an ally. Which are you?"

"I am neither. I am simply a woman who desires freedom."

He closed his eyes, turning away from the young woman. "This temple is no place for someone of your kind."

"Someone of my kind? Please elaborate what you mean by that statement?" she asked, slightly annoyed with his words.

"I meant what I said. Are you too simple-minded to understand?" he replied, emotionless.

She narrowed her eyes. If one's gaze could kill, then Malon could have killed an army of men with her glare. "And who are you to tell me of my role?" she spat angrily. "I have only known you for a moment, and I see that you are nothing more than an arrogant man not worthy of my time."

Link only rolled his eyes at her statement. "Your righteousness will have you killed. You wander inside the Forest Temple, unaware of the dangers inside. For what? You want to play the role of hero. Go home. This is not a show."

"I seek neither fame nor glory! If my righteousness will have me killed, then so be it! I would rather die trying to help my kingdom than die doing nothing!" she pushed past him toward the exit. "I have no time for this pathetic banter. Your presence disgusts me."

"Way to go Link. You have a knack for disgusting everyone you come into contact with," replied Navi sarcastically. "Is compassion not a word in your in your dictionary?"

Link swatted Navi away like a bug. Something in his mind urged him to pursue the woman. He was unable to explain the sudden feeling that overwhelmed him, but he did not dare question it. He strode toward the woman with haste before she had managed to escape, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back toward him.

Her reaction was quick and steady. Her hand rose and struck his handsome features, leaving her mark on his right cheek. He remained quiet, not even pain made its presence on his face. Malon glowered. "What more do you want from me? I am through with you. I have nothing more to say to you. Why stop me now? Had you not wished for me to return home?"

Link remained silent. She seemed so familiar to him. Long, scarlet tresses that curled at the tips… Innocent, yet determined, eyes like deep, cerulean oceans… A voice that outmatched even one of a Siren's. He found himself engrossed by the young woman.

And then…

"…Malon?" he whispered; his voice cracked with quiet desperation. Her name had came out as if on instinct. He was not even sure if it was her, but after seeing her reaction, he was certain that the woman standing before him was Malon.

She closed her eyes. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms at the sound of his deep voice calling her name. She had known it was _him_ from the moment she had saw in Kakariko Village, but she had denied it. He was dead, wasn't he? Surely the dead cannot return. She shook her head, and quickly turned toward the stairway again, only for an iron gate to rise and trap the two within the stage. She narrowed her eyes, backing away slowly. Luck was not on her side today.

"What now?" asked Navi, floating toward Link. "Are we trapped in here?"

Link reached for his blade, scanning the room carefully. He had a peculiar feeling that they were not alone; someone was watching them. Hearing Malon gasp, he spun around and took in what had startled her. An image emerged from one of the paintings like a ghost. Link roughly pushed Malon aside, raising his sword and shield as he prepared to fight.

"Stay back."

"I am not some damsel for you to—"

"—Down!"

Link brusquely pulled Malon down as the phantom rode over the two into the adjacent painting. He pulled himself back up, examining the painting in which the phantom had vanished into. It was then that he noticed a red blot on his glove.

"Blood?"

"Hey! Are you okay?" came Navi's concern voice.

Malon stumbled to her feet, holding her side tightly. Blood seeped through her fingers, dripping onto the ground. She whimpered in pain; the sudden movement had accidentally reopened her wound.

"You are injured," he deadpanned.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

The moment was short-lived for the phantom appeared within another painting. "Navi, watch her while I take care of this."

Malon stumbled to her knees. The lack of blood was making her weary, and even she knew her consciousness was wavering. She felt helpless as she watched Link defend himself from the phantom's attack. She cursed herself mentally as her weapon slipped from her fingers. As the last of her consciousness slipped away from her, she muttered his name.

**Author's Notes: **I changed a lot of things from the game. I want to focus on the story and characters more than puzzle-solving and boss battles. Besides, I suck at writing action sequences, and I'll do anything to avoid them. Yes, Link did not have a happy childhood. I thought the way I depicted it would work better for my story. And the story will pick up from this chapter on, with tons of Link and Malon goodness! I promise!

Remember to drop a review! It only takes a moment.


	5. IV

There were many things Malon did not understand. Life was an uncanny subject that no one seemed to comprehend. She had so many unanswered questions running through her head. It was almost too much for the young woman to process all at once. She knew that things happened for a reason even if it did not seem very plausible. Fate had a peculiar way of working. No matter how difficult things became, everything made sense to her in the end.

Malon thought this situation was an exception to the rules.

The redhead let out a drawn out sigh. She hated being a damsel in distress. It wasn't her style. She had lived her whole life on her own initiative and had never depended on anyone to take care of her. Malon did not understand why this time was different. Was she incapable of taking care of herself? Was she not meant to help the people she cared for? The thought of being unable to help her loved ones made her cringe.

Malon shut her eyes tightly. "What am I supposed to do? I wish someone would just give me a sign."

Suddenly Malon felt a heavy blanket cover her entire body. Startled, Malon yelped and sprung into a sitting position.

"Oh. You're not dead."

She sighed again. "No. The last time I checked I still had a pulse."

Link rolled his eyes. "Well if that's the case, I'll bring you home."

Her curious eyes watched as the young man slowly turned and walked away. It had been seven years since she last saw him. They were only innocent children not tainted by the cruel world then, but she had felt very strongly toward him. His cheerful demeanor had always brightened her gloomiest days. He had always had a grin stuck on his face when he came to the ranch, but there was something different now. His eyes were no longer bright and full of energy. They were now dull and tired, and his aloof demeanor was overbearing. He barely spoke now, and when he did, his harsh sarcasm stung. He was not the Link she had remembered.

"So what happened?" she asked suddenly.

Holding Epona's reins, he turned his head toward Malon. "What do you mean?"

"The temple… What happened?"

"Ganondorf's phantom… He's dead now, so don't worry."

"I see." Malon bit her lower lip nervously. "And… If you don't mind me asking… Where have you been all these years. It's been seven years…"

He remained silent.

"I'm not angry at you for leaving, if that's what you think. I'm sure you had your reasons for disappearing," she continued. "I can tell something bad must have happened to you. You just aren't the same as I remember."

He stroked Epona's snout gently. "People change. Nothing you can do about that."

Her brow twitched. "People do change, but that still doesn't explain what on earth happened. Are you just going to avoid my question?"

"You're too curious for your own good."

She scoffed. "I'm proud of my curiosity. Knowledge is something that I don't push away."

"Good for you."

Although the fiery redhead wanted to press on, she sensed an oncoming argument and stopped pestering him. There was something that he was hiding. It did not take a genius to see that. Malon wanted to know what it was that he was hiding from her. It had to have been something very bad to have changed him for the worse. She bit her lower lip as she pulled herself to her feet.

"How is the ranch?" he asked suddenly, pulling her away from her train of thoughts.

She hesitated. "It's… gone."

He paused for a moment before replying. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, eh?" she chuckled uncomfortably.

"Hmph. I suppose."

"Ganondorf destroyed everything," she lowered her head. "He killed so many people all for his own selfish desires. I hate him so much. My whole life was shattered because of his greed and lust for power. I just don't understand why people are so horrible."

"Unfortunately, neither do I."

"I just want to make a difference, you know? I just want to be able to help the people I love. You can call my actions reckless, but I don't care. If I can make a difference in someone's life, then all my sacrifices are worth it," Malon smiled. "I hope you feel the same."

Link chose to ignore her last comment. She was too hopeful for her own good. Why sacrifice one's life for people whom one does not even know? It was pointless. It was even more pointless to be sickeningly optimistic. People are wretched beings. There was no end to greed and hatred, no matter how optimistic one was. Optimism would never change how the world worked. That was what Link kept reminding himself. No matter what he did, nothing would ever change…

…Right?

After he had defeated Phantom Ganon, Link had encountered a familiar face from his past. His childhood friend had appeared before him. She had thanked him for his help and had told him there were others Link needed to rescue. He clinched his fists. Why him? Why was he chosen to pursue a worthless adventure to save a forsaken kingdom?

In the back of his mind, there was something urging him to press forward. He did not know what it was, but he knew that if he continued, maybe he would discover what it was.

"Are you okay?" Malon's sweet voice snapped him back into reality.

He nodded. "Where do you stay now?"

"I'm staying in Kakariko Village now. There is a woman there who lets me stay with her," Malon chirped. "She's a very nice elderly woman."

"Hop on the horse. I'll bring you home."

****

Author's Notes: It's been a long time since I last wrote a chapter. I promise, I haven't forgotten this story. I will definitely try to update it as much as possible. I have so many ideas that I'm just itching to write. I'm not going to push myself to write lengthy chapters. I actually prefer writing smaller chapters. Even if that means more chapters, then so be it. I'll get my message across somehow.


End file.
